


A Jig in the Brig

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Pirates AU, Sea of Thieves, plz Achievement Hunter, we need more videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Willy Two-Legs has been sent to the brig by his crew.What thoughts will he have as he carries his sentence?





	A Jig in the Brig

It's been roughly 5 minutes since Willy Two Legs was sent to the brig, thanks to a vote from the rest of the crew. It wasn't his fault that the treasure was lost, but Captain ShortBeard didn't want to hear excuses. He runs a tight ship, though he may be silly at times. But, no one fools around when it comes to treasure. Willy used his cutlass to put a slash through the 4 tallymarks he sketched earlier.

He could hear footsteps coming down the steps leading down to the brig. It was First Mate Peg Pecker, or Michael to his crew and his family. He was practicing his accordion playing for the next shanties he'd spontaneously come up with.

"Ahoy there, Two Legs. How be yer time in the brig?" Peg Pecker asked.

Willy just grumbled and flipped him off. "It be swell, a right party in here. Can't believe ye and the crew would send me here."

"Captain ShortBeard never told ye, but while you were in the bilge, we sent Cabin Boy Gavin to the brig, as well. T'was all in good fun, though. This? Not so much. Ye deserve to stay in here." Michael glared at him through the bars.

"Oh really? Well, maybe it be a good thing that I'm in here, then. I could be more dangerous than I let on." Two-Legs smirked.

Peg Pecker just laughed. "You? Dangerous? Ye couldn't hurt a fly havin' scurvy! Ye can't read, or carry a treasure chest! This reminds me of a little sea shanty that I shall play for ye. Some entertainment while you lament."

Willy Two-Legs groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yer lucky I'm fond of the shanties."

Peg Pecker started playing his accordion and doing a jig on the spot.

**_"Outside of the brig  
Is where I do a jig  
As I cry for the poor soul inside_ **

**_Ol' Willy is there  
Blue eyes and short hair  
For the treasure that he cannot find_ **

**_We search high and low  
But alas, a no-show  
The treasure chest turned out to be_ **

**_Now Two-Legs must pay  
As he sit there all day   
Wishin' that he could be free."_ **

Willy Two-Legs gave a light applause. "I'll be honest. I was waitin' for a witty end to your song there, Peg Pecker."

Michael just rolled his eyes. "Well, I was gonna say 'No one is dumber than he' but..."

"Fuck you to Davy Jones' locker! Don't ye have work to do up deck?" Two-Legs grumbled, sitting back on the rickety bench provided in the brig.

"Peg Pecker! Where be me first mate?!" they could hear the Captain calling.

"Duty calls, Willy. I'll be seeing ye later. Enjoy yer quiet time in the brig." Peg Pecker chuckled as he made his way upstairs to assist the Captain.

Willy Two-Legs started pacing the floor and grumbling to himself. "I'm not dumb. I'm not. I'm a good pirate, I am. I was let out of the bilge for a reason. I shouldn't be in the bloody brig."

_Show 'em how smart ye are, Two-Legs._

Willy gasped and looked around the brig. "No. Not again. Go away! Leave me be, or prepare to face the wrath of Willy Two-Legs!"

_Yer name isn't Willy. It be Ryan, remember? Ye were named Willy from the crew you were in before. Until the accident happened..._

"Shut up! That's all in the past now! Don't bring that up; it wasn't my fault! They were gonna kill me! I had to do it!" Willy (Ryan) Two-Legs clutched his head and dropped down to the ground. "Get outta my head, you demon from hell!"

_Now, who be the real demon here? Not I, the sensible voice in yer head. Maybe it's the pirate who killed a 20-man crew and decided to run the ship aground and start anew._

"Leave me alone! I have a better crew now. They be like a family to me!"

The voice inside his head chuckled. _Really? Odd way of showin' compassion by throwing yer rear end in the brig. And all because of a silly mistake. It was a mistake, right?_

"I told them many times that, yes. Can ye shut up now? Someone will come down here and think I've gone off the deep end." Two-Legs muttered.

_Oh, Ryan Two-Legs. Ye already have..._

\------------------------------

It's been about 30 minutes, and the tally marks on the wall are scattered around and the lines were all but straight. There were cutlass drawings of dead bodies (some "bleeding" out) and sentences along the lines of 'I am not crazy' 'I am a good pirate.' and 'Days without Two Legs chopping off your legs: ___' scattered around them.

Navigator Jack was humming a tune to himself and headed downstairs to get some grog. He gasped as he saw Two Legs on the ground, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. His pirate garb looking more ragged than usual and his face screaming "I haven't had enough sleep!"

"Willy, are ye doing okay?" Jack slowly walked up to the brig with caution. "You don't look so good."

Two-Legs stopped rocking and looked up at the worried Navigator. He tilted his head slightly and gave a crooked smile. "I be fine, Jack. Fine as fine can be. Tell me, Jack..." He stood up and walked to the bars. "Did ye think it wise to lock me up in here? With all me weapons, all the time in the world to wonder? To think? To get mad?" 

"A-Angry? You lost the treasure! We worked hard for it and ye just up and lost it!"

"I didn't mean to lose the fuckin' treasure! T'was not my fault! I fell in a hole and I had to use me own two hands to climb out!" the jailed pirate growled as he grabbed two bars in front of him. 

He then took a deep breath and went back to his creepy, crooked smile again. He chuckled lightly, which kinda spooked Jack a bit. "Sorry about that, Jack. Please forgive my outburst. I don't know what came over me. It's been forever since I've seen the sun shine on my face, the sea as it bobs our ship up and down and the excitement of coming upon land. I even miss the sharks that swim below us, trying to bring us down to their level and into their digestive systems for a snack."

"Oh, heavens above, Willy!" Navigator Jack shuddered.

"If you could please let me out of here, just for a wee while, I'll be content. Just let me see what I miss the most. And the rest of the crew, of course." he quickly added, rolling his eyes.

Jack looked around nervously. "I don't think that be the best idea. The Captain wouldn't approve of me opening the brig for ye. Besides, yer actin' a bit strange. Stranger than usual, anyway. And I don't trust it. Yer staying in the brig." the navigator found his confidence.

"I promise I won't cause no trouble. Ye can even watch me, you have the eye-wear to do it! 5 minutes of fresh sea air, and I'll return. I know ye all miss me up there. Just give me some time. Please?" 

Jack did have to admit it was a bit quiet on deck without Two Legs sprouting nonsense all the time. He sighed and took out his keys. "Ye get 5 minutes. Not a second more." He slowly unlocked the brig and opened the door. Willy Two Legs stepped out and stretched while Navigator Jack looked in horror at what he's been sketching on the walls.

"W-Willy! What be these markings of yours?! Jokes, no doubt! Delusions, I hope!"

Two-Legs gave a chuckle, which made Jack regret his choice. "Don't worry, Jack. 'Tis all true, but ye be spared. The Captain? Not so much."

"What?!"

Willy (Ryan) Two-Legs smirked. "I'll be captain of this ship, but first, let's show the crew how 'mad' I really am."

_Welcome back, Ryan..._


End file.
